


Day Ten: Soulmates

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 10: Soulmates!I've never done a soulmate AU before so I'm actually super excited about this!
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Ten: Soulmates

For years Keith thought he was a null, forever destined to be alone. After all, who with a purple mark had a living soulmate? No one. Their’s were sparkling and gold and something he didn’t have. 

He wasn’t really worried about it. And was, perhaps selfishly, heartened when Lance’s mark was blue. It felt less lonely.

But then they found Voltron and learned that different species in the universe had different coloured marks. Lance found his soulmate in Allura, and again, Keith was alone.

That was before Lotor and Malmora, before the Kral Zera. Before he found out about Lotor’s matching mark, but on the prince, it looked so much prettier. The mandala haloed around a purple rose, thorns present like little daggers.

“Ten thousand years,” Lotor had said when he saw Keith’s chest, mark resting on the skin over his heart, “all that time I thought I was alone.”

Keith was already crossing the room to kiss him. “Thank the stars you’re not.”


End file.
